


[podfic] The Best Cure

by inkpenpaper, reena_jenkins



Series: this is not the fic you're looking for [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, ITPE 2017, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Podfic, Rex Needs a Hug, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpenpaper/pseuds/inkpenpaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It was the kind of milksop mission that would have normally been well below the paygrade of either the 501st and the 212th, so it was obvious Command meant it as sort-of leave.Such a shame Obi-Wan touched something he shouldn't have.





	[podfic] The Best Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598759) by [inkpenpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpenpaper/pseuds/inkpenpaper). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Sharing a Bed, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Rex Needs A Hug, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:41:20  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TCW\)%20_The%20Best%20Cure_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0350.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)


End file.
